Nowadays, any wireless product is generally composed of a considerable amount of circuit elements, and more or less, there will be electric waves that are being generated during the operation of those circuit elements. Hence, since the modulation of electric wave, being a formed electromagnetic radiation, is the major signal transmission means for antennas used in most wireless products, the operation of wireless products are becoming more and more vulnerable to EMI effect as they are produced to meet the trend of thinner and lighter products. Conventionally, it is common to configure the wireless product with an addition shielding shell for EMI prevention. However, in addition to the increasing of manufacturing cost, such conventional EMI prevention method is preferred in view of producing a lighter wireless product.
Therefore, it is in need of an antenna with EMI shelter, that is capable of enabling induction current from a radiation unit to flow toward an EMI shelter through the guidance of an induction current steering unit and then to be fed into a ground connection (GND), and thereby, preventing the operation of radio circuit elements that are mounted on a substrate from being interfered by the electric wave caused by the induction current. Using the aforesaid configuration, not only it is not required to have each of the radio circuit elements on the substrate to be disposed a specific distance away from each of the radio circuit elements on the radiation unit for constructing an effective isolation, but also the overall size of the antenna can be effectively reduced while enabling the same to operate with satisfactory signal transmission efficiency.